


My 'like' is diferent

by Kishim (ItsumoMK)



Series: Love in Haikyuu [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsumoMK/pseuds/Kishim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tsukishima confesses to Yamaguchi, but has to prove him that his like is the same as Yamaguchi's years of love, things get a little steamy.</p><p> MATURE WARNING!</p><p>PS: Reading  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2820536/chapters/6327497">Freckles birhday</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3095825/chapters/6706430">Kei's story</a> will give you some back story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My 'like' is diferent

„ Come on Tsukki, we both know that your like is not like mine“ Yamaguchi said with a sigh. He had to admit that he was ready to accept everything and pretend that it was all right, when the tall blond boy, who arrived at his doorstep saying he came to see why Yamaguchi had missed the morning practice, said that he liked him. But he had to face the truth. Tsukishimas’ like was nothing like his and he should not have false hope. It’ll only hurt more in the end.

“What makes you say that?” Tsukishima was confused. He had collected every last bit of courage and social skill he had and confessed to Yamaguchi. But now he was being rejected.

“Tsukki lets be real here. Before yesterday you didn’t consider me in anyway. If I had not said anything you would be the same as usual.”

Yamaguchi sat on his bed feeling that if he’d stand any longer he’ll pass out. The seriousness of his tone and this conversation was not unnoticed by Tsukishima. He had never seen Yamaguchi so serious but calm. There was no hint of that cute pink blush on his cheeks like always. This was a painful topic for Yamaguchi and it was Tsukishimas’ fault.

“Liking someone means liking everything about that person, both mentally and physically. Don’t fool yourself or me, this, what you are feeling right now, is just a simple reaction to my confession which by the way I’m taking back. So you don’t have to worry about anything and we can be just like we were before.” Yamaguchi said calmly, without tears. His strong tone surprised even himself. _This is for the best. I have to give up._

Tsukishima could not process what he was hearing. _Taking back his confession? Was that even allowed?_ _What does he know about my feelings?_

“And besides you’re not even interested in men, let alone in me.”

He was right.

“You’re right Yamaguchi, I’m not interested in men. But I’m not interested in women either. I’m not interested in people. I’m interested only in…” He sat down next to Yamaguchi “…You. And while we’re at it why don’t you see what kind of like I have for you.” Tsukishima said placing his hand on Yamaguchi’s.

Yamaguchi could not believe what he had heard. Was Tsukki really implying what he thought he was or had Yamaguchi finally lost all his sanity. He looked at the taller boy sitting next to him. Tsukishima had that look on his face that said ‘do whatever you want’. _What the hell_ he thought. He had wanted to touch Tsukishima for so long and now he had a once in a life time chance. Yamaguchi lost all his resolve and willpower in a second. He knew that he should stop, that he should turn down Tsukishima, but Yamaguchi didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care if his actions would wreck his relationship with Tsukishima forever or if the other one would come to hate him. He just wanted it. Him.

Yamaguchi raised his hand and gently caressed Tsukishimas’ cheek. When their skin came to contact he felt a chill run down his back. So did Tsukishima. Yamaguchi carefully studied the reaction of the boy in front of him, still not really believing that this was not a dream. There was no sign of distress, so he slowly approached. Same time thanking god that his mother had to work on that day. Soon he wouldn’t want to stop. He wouldn’t be able to stop.

Tsukishima knew what was going to happen and he was not sure if he was okay with it. Yamaguchi had been right he hadn’t had thought about him in this kind of a way before yesterday, so the chance that his feelings were just a response to his confession existed. After whatever was going to happen their relationship would never be the same. But as Yamaguchi was closing the gap between their faces he didn’t move. He didn’t back away. Scared and curious at the same time. Suddenly Yamaguchi stopped and reached for Tsukishimas’ glasses. With a little effort he took them off and placed them on the desk. Tsukishima was not happy about it, he felt vulnerable and naked. Yamaguchi turned back to him without a word. As he got closer and closer, Tsukishima started to see him better. Soon Yamaguchi was close enough for Tsukishima to see his blushing cheeks. _Now he gets embarrassed!_ Something about seeing Yamaguchi blushing like that made Tsukishima less scared but more curious. He realized that he wanted to close that gap between them, he wanted to taste those lips. So he leaned forward and did so. Last thing he saw before closing his eyes and the gap between their lips were the stars on Yamaguchi’s face.

Yamaguchi was surprised by Tsukishimas’ sudden movement. His brain was barely able to register that he was kissing Tsukishima Kei at that moment. The boy, who he had yearned for years, being close but never connected. Intimidated probably by Yamagichi’s lack of response Tsukishima started to back away. But Yamaguchi was not going to let that happen. _Not yet. I’m not done yet._ He thought and grabbed the back of Tsukishimas’ head pulling him closer and at the same time forcing his way into Tsukishimas’ mouth. He was determined to explore every inch of it. This was probably his only chance and he was not going to miss anything. Tsukishima didn’t resist in any way. He let Yamaguchi have his way.

Soon Yamaguchi felt the need for oxygen and his racing heart did not help. But he was not done, he didn’t want to stop. He didn’t want this to end. He just wanted to get deeper and closer to Tsukishima. What made him brake the kiss was Tsukishima letting out a small but hearable moan. Yamaguchi backed away to check if he had heard right. _Was Tsukki really enjoying it?_ Him breaking the kiss let them both catch a breath. The sight of Tsukishima sitting in front of him eyes unfocused, cheeks pink with a blush, lips slightly parted and red from the kiss and his chest moving up and down from panting, made Yamaguchi’s lower half wake up.

Tsukishima himself wasn’t so sure what that noise he made was. He hadn’t expected to feel like that. To feel like every place Yamaguchi touched was burning. The distance between them was so small, that when Tsukishima was able to function again, he was able to see Yamaguchi’s eyes. The same eyes from years ago, clear and full of desire.

Yamaguchi was not done yet. He was going to wreck Tsukishima. Take everything he could when he still had a chance. He closed the gap between again, but this time it was gentler. He curiously sucked on Tsukishimas’ lower lip, then carefully licked over it with his tongue. At the same time his hands had a will of their own. They gently found their way under Tsukishimas’ T-shirt. He wanted to touch everything. The chest, the abs, the back, everything he had seen so many times at the clubroom. Everything he had dreamt of.

Tsukishima noticed Yamaguchi’s hands. He also noticed how they made him feel. His muscles tensed up on Yamaguchi’s touch. His cold fingers made him tremble with pleasure, leaving behind burning skin. Tsukishima wasn’t sure if it was him or Yamaguchi but soon he was shirtless and Yamaguchi’s hands were all over him. His mind was a blur and he was not sure if it was because of the lack of oxygen or because of Yamaguchi’s hands on him and his tongue. _Where did he learn to kiss like that?_ He wondered. What had happened to sweet and shy Yamaguchi. In all of this Tsukishima became aware of the tightness in his pants.

So did Yamaguchi. He kissed Tsukishimas’ yaw, then his neck. He moved down to his chest leaving a trail of kisses. He kneeled before Tsukishima and started to undo his belt.

“What are you… Y-you don’t have to…” Tsukishima tried to stop him, clearly embarrassed.

“I want to.” Yamaguchi said while looking up at Tsukishima. Tsukishima could not resist him. Not the dark haired freckled boy who was looking up to him through his eyelashes with eyes full of passion and cheeks slightly red. Tsukishima did not want to resist.

Tsukishima felt a shiver as his erect dick came in contact with cold air. Next moment he was gasping for air as Yamaguchi did not wait and eagerly took it into his mouth and started to move his lips around it.

Tsukishima was not sure how did things turn out like this. Most certainly he hadn’t thought about Yamaguchi giving him blowjob yesterday when he realized his feelings. At that time he just wanted Yamaguchi to stay with him forever. Now seeing Yamaguchi between his legs all aroused and eager to pleasure him he knew that he’d be the only one to see Yamaguchi like that. His need to possess Yamaguchi became stronger every second. He wanted to be the only one to know this bold and fearless Yamaguchi.

As his pleasure grew, Tsukishima became unable to hold back these little moans that made Yamaguchi move even more eagerly. He’d take all of Tsukishimas’ cock into his mouth and then only focus on the tip giving a temperature play. He’d lick and suck by turns. From time to time he’d check Tsukishima’s face, making sure he is feeling it and Tsukishima never failed. Each time he looked more uncontrolled, more pleased.

The next time Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima he was sure that the other one was close. He had his eyes shut tight, his hand were grabbing the sheets so hard that his knuckles were white and he was breathing heavily. Yamaguchi was encouraged by the sight. He took in as much of Tsukishima as he could carefully so he wouldn’t trigger his gag reflex.

“Ahh Tadashi wait, stop! I’m gonna… “ Tsukishima warned him. But Yamaguchi was not even considering that option, not after Tsukishima had moaned his name out like that. He took Tsukishimas’ cock in even deeper and faster. Suddenly he felt Tsukishima tremble and a warm liquid filled his mouth. He gave it a few more strokes before he was ready to let it all end.

After the waves of pleasure had subsided Tsukishima opened his eyes to look at Yamaguchi who was still kneeling in front of him. He leaned in to kiss the smaller boy.

“Tsukki wait! You don’t want to kiss me right after I …” Yamaguchi backed away.

“Shut up Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima said and pulled him into a deep kiss. It was his time to make a move. He pulled Yamaguchi up from the floor and right on to his lap, in the way that his legs were on either side of Tsukishima. Tsukishimas’ one hand was pulling Yamaguchi closer into another kiss while the other one was already making its way into his pants.

Yamaguchi moaned loudly when Tsukishima grabbed his fully erect and already leaking cock. He knew that he wouldn’t last long because just the thought of Tsukishima touching him was enough to make him come. Yamaguchi put his hands around Tsukishimas’ neck and rested his head on his shoulder unable to properly support himself as with each stroke by Tsukishima a wave of pleasure came crashing down.

As Yamaguchi came closer to coming his moans became louder and his breathing quickened. Suddenly Yamaguchi became very quiet. _After all this when he comes he is quiet_ Tsukishima thought. Then Yamaguchi dug his nails into Tsukishimas’ back and whimpered as he came onto Tsukishimas hand.

Tsukishima decided to sit still and let Yamaguchi stay on his lap until the smaller boy would be able to move again. He was surprised that he wasn’t uncomfortable or feeling dirty. Just like that Yamaguchi safely in his arms was good and he felt calm, something he hadn’t felt since they entered Karasuno.

And then the moment was over.

“Oh my good Tsukki! I’m so sorry, I’ll get you a towel right now.” Yamaguchi jumped up and ran to the closet. He was blushing so hard that even his ears were red. _The shy Yamaguchi is back_ Tsukishima thought and let out a chuckle. After Yamaguchi had made a bigger mess in the closet than the whole thing was worth of he returned with a towel.

“Uhmm You can use the show…” Instead of taking the towel Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchis’ hand and pulled him into a kiss to stop him from blabbering.

“I love You Tadashi” Tsukishima said after breaking the kiss.

“I know…” Yamaguchi said and Tsukishima felt a flash of pain go through him as he remembered last night. It’ll be a long time before he is going to forgive himself for what he had done.

“I love You too…”

“Tadashi, honey I’m back! The work ended early and…” Both boys looked each other in terror as Yamaguchi’s mother made her way upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is! Finally I must say.  
> And It was hard to write... Happened a few times that I hid my eyes with one hand and typed with the other. I must tell writing this stuff is much more embarrassing than reading it :D
> 
> Also as I was looking at my timetable for this semester I decided that every other story will be a one shot... I just don't have time to commit to a longer story.... Also as I found out with Kei's story, I'm not good at writing under pressure. Good stories happen in the middle of the night spontaneously. 
> 
> Enjoy (^.^)/


End file.
